Эпизод 688
Краткое содержание На пути ко дворцу, Луффи продвигается верхом на Уси однако оказывается удручён, увидев что остальные бойцы Колизея вырвались далеко впереди него, соперничая в том кто первым сразиться против Дофламинго. После небольшой помощи братьев Фанк, показавших короткий путь, Луффи и Уси заходят в туннель. Внутри туннеля, Ло предупреждает Луффи, что если они сейчас столкнуться с Донкихотом Дофламинго, пока на нём наручники, это будет чистым самоубийством. В это время Робин спрашивает как ей Ребекке и Бартоломео доставить ключ, но Лео решает эту проблему. На плато, Бартоломео, Робин и Ребекка принимают нестандартный способ передвижения, из дворца к Цветочному Полю "Паря" с помощью жуков предоставленных Лео. Тем временем в туннеле, оба капитана обнаруживают что оказались в тупике, и что хуже, замечают что здесь их ждёт Дофламинго. Полное содержание Meanwhile, on Level 1 of the platform, Luffy, Ucy, Abddullah and Jeet and Law charge through the soldiers of the Donquixote Family. Just then, Luffy sees Cavendish as he states they found a short cut and are going ahead of Luffy. The other fighters charge forward fighting the other soldiers. As Luffy and Ucy are being shot at, Kelly Funk (while using Bobby Funk's body) fights them off telling them to stay away from Straw Hat. After Kelly reintroduces himself to Luffy he tells him he found a secret passage that will lead them to the top of the castle. As they run Law questions Luffy when he will have the key to his cuffs off. Law questions if he really intends to fight Doflamingo while he's handicap but Luffy states it will all work out but Law retorts how Luffy can remain so positive. Kelly then leads them to the passage and as they enter Abddullah and Jeet fall off Ucy, much to Law's and Kelly's shock. Luffy and Law keep going as Luffy gets a call from Robin as she informs Luffy they have the key to Law's cuffs. Robin states they'll reach them with Rebecca and Bartolomeo at the Sunflower fields. Though Luffy reaffirms Law that this worked out Law states only cause of dumb luck. Back at the former royal plateau, Bartolomeo, Nico Robin, and Rebecca are confused by the Tontatta's suggestion to take stag beetles to the Flower Field on the 4th level. Leo explains that the beetles provide "jumping service" instead, since humans are too big to fly. They jump off the cliff, and notice that the beetles fly in a circle amonst each other to not fly them, but keep them afloat in the air. Leo further explains that if they land on a roof, they can then jump to receive more altitude and continue to float. They head to the Flower Fields, with Leo warning them to be wary of attacks from below. At the SMILE's factory, Franky continues his fight with Senior Pink but the latter can't seem to harm him as Pink continues swimming out of reach. The Dwarves notice this as Inhel prepares a plan. Back at the tunnel, Law notes they ran into a dead end with water in it. Just then, someone comes from behind telling them this is just a slanted room, revealing himself to be Doflamingo. Персонажи в порядке появления *Бартоломео *Ребекка *Робин *Лео *Кабу *Инхел *Рику *Виола *Зоро *Пика *Луффи *Ло *Абдулла *Джет *Келли Фанк *Дофламинго *Боевой бык Примечания к аниме *The anime adds the following: **Kabu calling the beetles that Robin, Rebecca, and Bartolomeo use to travel to the New King's Plateau. **An additional scene of Franky's battle with Senor Pink and Zoro's battle with Pica. *While not shown in the manga, Kelly Funk planned to ambush Luffy after he went deep into the fake shortcut. Kelly is also shown with two men. Навигация по арке ca:Episodi 688 en:Episode 688 es:Episodio 688 fr:Épisode 688 it:Episodio 688 pt:Episódio 688